Tegoshi et ses idées farfelues
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Les News s'ennuient. Tegoshi a alors l'idée d'un concours de chant particulier et déluré. OS totalement barré dans le but de vous faire passer un bon moment. Avec une dose de yaoi et il y en a pour tous les goûts.


Disclaimer : Les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai beau négocier rien à faire mais je désespère pas XD

L'idée de cet OS vient d'un voyage en voiture, je me rapelle soudainement d'une chanson "Barbie Girl " de Aqua et dans ma tête, ca fait tilt. Et voilà comment est né ce concours de chant déluré inventé par un Tegoshi tout aussi déluré.

Bonne lecture à vous! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en compagnie des News entre autres!

* * *

><p>Une journée des plus normales filait son cours à la Johnny's sauf pour certains jeunes hommes.<p>

En effet dans la loge des News, l'ennui était au rendez-vous, un ennui pesant et total. Les garçons auraient accepté n'importe quelle proposition même celle d'aller se prostituer dans une émission télé présenté par des hystériques siliconées avec pour tout public des adolescentes pré pubères qui fantasmait sur tous les Johnny's pourvu qu'ils étaient beaux et sentaient bon le sable chaud.

C'est alors qu'une grande idée germa dans l'esprit du plus déluré des News.

Il courra vers une porte que les autres jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais remarqué et en sortit une imposante malle.

-Si on faisait un concours de chant. Proposa Tegoshi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit le coffre pour en découvrir un contenu des plus farfelus : perruques, chapeaux, accessoires pour les cheveux, robes, jupes, hauts divers, pantalons, chemises, chaussures à talons, baskets, mocassins…

-Voici ma réserve personnelle pour me déguiser !

-Tegoshi, continue de nous surprendre encore longtemps, je t'en supplie. Réclama Pi amusé par son cadet.

-Alors, on le fait ? On s'ennuie, ca va être super drôle !

Les garçons n'opposèrent guère de protestations même Ryo d'un naturel peu joueur accepta la proposition.

-C'est trop cool ! Alors je vais faire les binômes. Shige avec Koya, Pi avec Ryo et Massu avec moi ! S'écria Yuya au comble du bonheur.

-Si on participe tous, il faut quelqu'un pour nous départager. Fit remarquer avec brusquerie Nishikido.

Yamapi opina du chef et alla ouvrir la porte de la loge. Par malheur, un pauvre jeune homme qui passait par l'un se fit happer par le leader et se retrouva ainsi sur le canapé de la pièce.

-Bonjour Kamenashi ! Ca va ? Oui, ravi de la savoir. Bon écoute avec mon groupe, on s'ennuie et on a trouvé un moyen de se distraire. On va faire un concours de chant et toi petit veinard, tu vas en être le juge. Discourra Tomohisa.

-Hors de question ! Vous vous ennuyez, ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de mes amis et collègues. Nous avons cinq Tokyo Dome à préparer. Répliqua Kame.

-Allez s'il te plaît et à la prochaine élection pour départager tous les Johnny's selon diverses catégories, on votera tous pour toi dans chacune. Vu que les Juniors sont totalement sous ton charme car que tu te frottes à eux à chaque concert et que c'est aussi le cas de beaucoup d'autres Jojos depuis que Kazuko est avec nous…Tu repartiras les bras remplis de trophées et avec une réputation inégalable.

-Bon ca marche, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à me rouler dans la farine.

Rapidement Kazuya se saisit de son portable pour taper un sms pour ses camarades de Kat-Tun pendant que les binômes se rassemblaient dans chaque coin de la pièce pour choisir leur chanson.

Après une dizaine de minutes, leur choix était arrêté et un Jin s'était tapé l'incruste pour lui aussi endosser le rôle de juré sans aucune contrepartie car il ne savait tout simplement pas que Kame en avait une.

-Je suggère que vous sortiez tous dehors sauf un groupe comme ça, vous pouvez à tour de rôle choisir vos tenues sans que d'autres les voit. Ensuite vous vous changerez chacun votre tour dans la loge des Kat-Tun qui est maintenant vide depuis que vous avez compromis une répétition avec vos enfantillages. Suggéra Kamenashi.

-T'avais qu'à pas céder aux friandises que te tendaient Yamapi. Grogna Ryo.

-Il t'a donné des bonbons ? Demanda Jin, la langue pendante.

-Pas ce genre de friandises, Bakanashi. Répliqua Kazuya.

-Oh, je vois. Je ne savais pas que vos liens s'étaient autant resserrés. Mais vous l'avez fait devant tous les News ? Je sais bien que tu n'es pas prude Kame-chan et que Pi-chan est un exhibitionniste mais tout de même…Puis, tu profites un peu trop du fait que je sois pas jaloux.

-A quoi tu penses là, Jin ? Demanda Yamapi choqué.

-Je crois qu'il a compris que tu m'avais fais une gâterie. Répondit Kame.

-Je me tais. Dit Jin apeuré par le regard de son leader.

-Bon, on commence ? Massu et moi, on reste, les autres dehors !

Une fois, le groupe sortit, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la malle avec entrain. Tegoshi en sortit une perruque courte blonde et bouclé, un débardeur noir, un slim en cuir ainsi que des chaussures à talons rouges. Pour Massu la tenue était similaire un tee shirt noir, un pantalon noir et des mocassins de la même couleur.

-La loge des Kat-Tun vous est ouverte. Dit Kame en désignant la porte qui communiquait entres les deux pièces.

Jin fit entrer les membres de News qui s'installèrent partout où il y avait de la place.

Massu et Tegoshi rentrèrent grimés en Danny et Sandy de Grease.

Les autres s'exclamèrent complètement pris au jeu.

Massu commença en remuant des hanches en face de Tegoshi.

" I got chills.  
>They're multiplyin'.<br>And I'm losin' control.  
>'Cause the power<br>You're supplyin',  
>It's electrifyin' !<p>

J'ai des frissons  
>Ils se multiplient<br>Et je perd le contrôle  
>Car la puissance<br>Que tu dispenses,  
>C'est électrifiant ! »<p>

Tegoshi l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'obligea à reculer.

« You better shape up,  
>'Cause I need a man<br>And my heart is set on you.  
>You better shape up,<br>You better understand  
>To my heart I must be true.<p>

Il faut que tu t'améliores,  
>Parce j'ai besoin d'un homme<br>Et mon cœur est tourné vers toi.  
>Il faut que tu t'améliores,<br>Tu devrait comprendre  
>Que pour mon cœur je dois être honnête »<p>

Massu poursuivait Tegoshi tout en admirant son postérieur pendant que ce dernier l'aguichait en roulant du cul.

" You're the one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh,<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Le seul dont j'ai besoin (le seul dont j'ai besoin)  
>Oh oui en effet (oui en effet) »<p>

Tegoshi repris en poussant Massu au sol pour pouvoir le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« If you're filled  
>With affection.<br>You're too shy to convey,  
>Meditate in my direction.<br>Feel your way.

Si tu es rempli d'affection  
>Es-tu trop timide pour la communiquer ?<br>Réfléchis à ma direction.  
>Choisis ta voie. »<p>

Massu se releva et les deux reprirent en se répondant à tour de rôle.

« I better shape up,  
>'Cause you need a man.<p>

I need a man.  
>Who can keep me satisfied.<p>

I better shape up,  
>If I'm gonna prove.<p>

You better prove.  
>That my faith is justified.<p>

Are you sure?  
>Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.<p>

Il faut que je m'améliore  
>Parce que tu as besoin d'un homme<p>

J'ai besoin d'un homme  
>Qui peut me satisfaire<p>

Il faut que je m'améliore  
>Si je le dois prouver<p>

T'as intérêt à le prouver  
>Que ma confiance soit justifiée<p>

En es-tu sûre ?

Oui j'en suis sûre au fond de moi »

Tegoshi sauta sur Massu enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ce dernier tournoya sur lui-même en retenant bien son précieux paquetage.

« You're the one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh,<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Tu es celui que je veux, (tu es celui que je veux)  
>Ooh ooh ooh, chéri<br>Le seul dont j'ai besoin (le seul dont j'ai besoin)  
>Oh oui en effet (oui en effet) »<p>

Ils finirent l'un blottit contre l'autre.

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle tant cette prestation avait soulevé l'enthousiasme des troupes.

-Ils ont élevés le niveau dès le début. Bonne chance à vous. S'exclama Kame en continuant à acclamer Danny et Sandy.

-C'est surtout parce que tu adores ce film. Tu pourrais fantasmer sur Travolta des heures entières. « Oh Jin, t'as vu ses yeux, ses jambes fines, son petit cul bombé ! ». T'es pire qu'une midinette !

-Merci Jin, je crois qu'ils sont tous ravis de le savoir. En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui imite Danny pour que je vienne le rejoindre dans un lit. Rétorqua Kame.

-Ok c'est à notre tour Shige non ? Mes chers amis, on vous invite à sortir de cette pièce où la tension n'est pas du tout palpable.

Les membres de News sortirent laissant le binôme choisirent leur tenue. Shige opta pour une perruque brune, une chemise noire, un pantalon noir et des mocassins de la même teinte.

Koyama sélectionna une perruque qui lui arrivait aux épaules, châtains et frisée avec une robe en satin couleur saumon et des talons accordés.

-On file ! Déclara Shige entrainant Koyama à sa suite.

-Vous pouvez rentrer les News. Cria Jin ayant cette fois, la flemme de s'extirper du canapé.

Les jeunes hommes s'installèrent attendant l'entrée de leurs comparses et ils ne furent pas déçus.

-Dirty Dancing ! Hurla Tegoshi d'hystérie à la vue de ses amis.

Shige et Koyama s'installèrent et commencèrent la chorégraphie de « Time of my life » trait pour trait tout en chantant.

« I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

J'ai le temps d'une vie  
>Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant<br>Oui je le jure c'est la vérité  
>Et je te dois tout cela<p>

I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone to stand by me<br>We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this  
>magical fantasy<p>

J'attendais depuis longtemps  
>Maintenant j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un<br>Pour être à mes côtés  
>Nous avons vus les écrits sur les murs<br>Alors que nous ressentions ces magiques fantaisies

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each others hand  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency<br>Just remember

You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
>So I'll tell you something this could be love because<p>

Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux  
>Il n'y a aucune façon de le cacher<br>Secrètement  
>Alors on se prend chacun la main<br>Parce que nous semblons comprendre l'urgence  
>Rappelle-toi juste<p>

Tu es la seule chose  
>Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié<br>Alors je vais te dire quelque chose  
>Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que<p>

« I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

J'ai le temps d'une vie  
>Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant<br>Oui je le jure c'est la vérité  
>Et je te dois tout cela<p>

With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<br>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control, no Yes  
>I know what's on your mind<br>When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
>Just remember<p>

Avec mon corps et mon âme  
>Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais<br>Alors laissons-le allez  
>Ne sois pas effrayé de perdre le contrôle<br>Oui je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit  
>Quand tu me dis : Reste avec moi ce soir<br>Rappelle-toi juste

You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
>So I'll tell you something<br>This could be love because

Tu es la seule chose  
>Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié<br>Alors je vais te dire quelque chose  
>Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que<p>

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear its the truth and I owe it all to you

J'ai le temps d'une vie  
>Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant<br>Oui je le jure c'est la vérité  
>Et je te dois tout cela<p>

But I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched though every open door<br>Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you

J'ai le temps d'une vie  
>Et je recherche à travers toute les portes ouvertes<br>Jusqu'a ce que je trouve la vérité  
>Et je te dois tout cela »<p>

Tegoshi applaudit comme un forcené bientôt rejoint par tous les autres abasourdis par cette prestation et le porté que les jeunes hommes avaient réussi à la perfection malgré sa difficulté.

-Extraordinaire ! Mieux que Bébé et Johnny ! S'écria Yuya.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous connaissez toute la chorégraphie sur le bout des doigts ? Demanda Pi étonné.

-Ben depuis quelques temps Shige et moi on prend des cours avec un prof de danse pour apprendre toutes les plus célèbres prestations dansantes de films. En ce moment on apprend « El tango de Roxanne » de Moulin Rouge. Répondit Koyama le rouge aux joues.

-Et on s'amuse comme des petits fous. Pour nous l'importa nt était de faire une activité qui nous obligeait à accorder une confiance totale à l'autre afin de renforcer la cohésion dans notre couple. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de fois, Koyama s'est coupé dans son élan avant qu'on réussisse le porté. Mais maintenant, il à une confiance en moi à toute épreuve, il sait que je ne le laisserais jamais tomber.

-C'est trop mignon ! Dit Jin en fondant en larmes.

-Il a un peu trop était marqué par Miroku, son personnage dans Yukan Club, excusez le. Il est devenu très sensible à tout ce qui est guimauve à l'extrême. Allez mon chéri, je suis d'accord, c'est très émouvant mais je suis sûr que les News aimeraient poursuivre leur concours et ils ont besoin de toi. Dit Kame tout en consolant Jin qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-On va laisser la place à Ryo et Pi. Ils sont habitués au Bakanishi. Dicta Koyama en entrainant tous ses amis hors de la pièce.

Pi fit une tape amicale à son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers la malle. Il prit une perruque courte blonde, une chemise hawaïenne, un bermuda blanc et une paire de tongs de plage.

Ryo se saisit d'une perruque blonde longue, une robe rose bonbon très bouffante et des talons aiguilles tout aussi roses.

-On revient dans environ 20 minutes. Annonça Ryo.

-Ils vous faut autant de temps, vraiment ? demanda Kame suspicieux.

-Non, on sait s'habiller très vite quand il le faut. Mais voir Yamapi se dévêtir entraine obligatoirement une réaction de mini-Ryo.

Nishikido attrapa par la main son joujou et s'empressa de gagner la salle des Kat-Tun.

-N'en mettez pas partout. S'écria Kame.

-Tu sais, Kame chan, je crois que notre loge ne craint plus rien. Elle a déjà connu fluides corporels et transpiration. Ria Jin.

Kazuya lui tira la langue dans un geste très puéril et demanda aux News de rentrer. Si le troisième binôme devait occuper vingt minutes de leur temps à se sauter dessus autant faire venir les autres pour qu'ils en profitent aussi.

-La dernière équipe va prendre un peu de temps pour se changer. Sur ces mots de Kamenashi, des cris aigus et graves filtrèrent de la pièce d'à côté.

-C'est qui, qui a une voix aussi fluette ? Questionna Jin.

-On ne sait pas, on soupçonne tous fortement Ryo vu que c'est lui le soumis.

-Heureusement que Ueda n'est pas là sinon il aurait sauté de joie à l'idée d'imaginer son pire ennemi dans cette position.

Tegoshi sourit à Kame puis se blottit confortablement dans les bras de son nounours Massu. Koyama et Shige étaient visiblement entrain d'étudier les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux en termes d'acrobaties recensées dans la bible de tout bon couple le Kâma-Sûtra. Quand à Jin et Kazuya, ils vérifiaient leur capacité en apnée dans le but certainement de tenter leur chance au prochain championnat du baiser le plus long. Et eux ce n'était pas juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres très innocent qui avait permis en effet aux derniers détenteurs d'établir un record de plus de 32 heures. Pour les Kat-Tun c'était un baiser profond, passionnée, un bon French Kiss de derrière les fagots en clair.

Finalement Pi et Ryo rentrèrent au bout d'un temps qu'aucun de leur ami ne pouvait dire avec exactitude.

A leur tour, ils se placèrent, chacun à un bout de la salle. Yamapi assit sur une chaise et mimant le fait de tenir un volant.

« Hi Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken.

Jump in.

Salut Barbie!

Salut Ken!

Veux-tu venir faire un tour ?

Bien-sur Ken!

Embarque! »

Ryo s'installa à côté de son amant, battant des cils exagérément.

«I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
>Imagination, life is your creation.<p>

Je suis une fille Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie  
>La vie en plastique, c'est fantastique!<br>Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me dévêtir n'importe où !  
>Imagination, la vie est ta création »<p>

Le leader se passa la langue sur les lèvres aux dires de sa poupée et passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Allez Barbie, allons à la fête! »

Les deux sortirent de la « voiture » et partirent danser collé serré dans un coin de la salle.

« I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
>Imagination, life is your creation.<p>

Je suis une fille Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie  
>La vie en plastique, c'est fantastique!<br>Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me dévêtir n'importe où !  
>Imagination, la vie est ta création »<p>

Yamapi à ses mots dévora de baisers le cou de son jouet tout en frottant son bassin au sien.

« I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your dolly.<br>You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Je suis une bimbo blonde, dans un monde de fantaisie  
>Habille moi avec des vêtements serrés, sens le glamour dans le rose,<br>Embrasses moi ici, touches moi ici, hanky panky...  
>Tu peux toucher, tu peux jouer, si tu dis "Je serai toujours à toi" »<p>

Ryo désigna à tour de rôle ses lèvres, ses supposés seins puis son supposé appareil génital féminin. Pi dans son bermuda serré ne pouvait cacher la bosse qui le tendait ce qui faisait rire intérieurement Ryo, lui qui n'avait aucun souci pour dissimuler son envie vu sa belle robe bouffante.

« I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
>Imagination, life is your creation.<p>

Je suis une fille Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie  
>La vie en plastique, c'est fantastique!<br>Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me dévêtir n'importe où !  
>Imagination, la vie est ta création »<p>

La Barbie s'écarta de son Ken et lui tournoya autour, laissant ses mains glisser sur tout le corps de son Apollon de fiancé.

«Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>A-a-a-yeaaah<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>A-a-a-yeaaah<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou<p>

Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(uu-oooh-u) »<p>

Le leader voulait ramener l'objet de ses convoitises auprès de lui pour recommencer leur danse langoureuse mais le Kanjani se recula.

« Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let´s go party  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Fais moi marcher, fais moi parler, fais ce que tu veux  
>Je peux jouer comme une star, je peux prier sur mes genoux<p>

Allez embarque, amie bimbo, allons à la fête!

Tu peux toucher, tu peux jouer, si tu dis "Je serai toujours à toi"  
>Tu peux toucher, tu peux jouer, si tu dis "Je serai toujours à toi" »<p>

Yamapi attrapa sa poupée et la serra contre lui précieusement avant de l'entraîner dans leur danse qu'ils avaient stoppée plus tôt.

«Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>A-a-a-yeaaah<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>A-a-a-yeaaah<br>Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
>Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou<p>

Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Allez Barbie, allons à la fête!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
>Imagination, life is your creation.<p>

Je suis une fille Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie  
>La vie en plastique, c'est fantastique!<br>Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me dévêtir n'importe où !  
>Imagination, la vie est ta création »<p>

Ryo se jeta sur son fiancé, entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we are just getting started.

Oh, I love you Ken.

Oh, Je me suis tellement amusée!

Bien Barbie, nous venons tous juste de commencer

Oh, Je t'aime Ken! »

Sur ces mots, le Kanjani emprisonna les lèvres de son partenaire dans un délicat baiser digne de la bimbo en plastique.

Les rires et les applaudissements raisonnèrent dans la salle. Mais Pi n'en avait cure, il préféra entraîner son Ryo à sa suite pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux soulager un besoin vital enfin disons pour eux.

-Alors, c'est qui les grands gagnants ? Demanda Tegoshi des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ils ont besoin de se sauter dessus tout le temps ? Demanda Jin.

-Il faut avouer qu'ils l'ont bien cherché. La chanson leur a plus servis à se chauffer qu'à comparer leurs performances vocales aux autres. Et confirmation, c'est bien Ryo qui crie aussi aigu, il excellait dans le rôle de Barbie. Termina Kamenashi.

-Oui c'est très bien mais les gagnants ?

-Oui ca arrive Tego. Jin, tu choisis qui ?

-Shige et Koyama, ils étaient trop mignons. Dit-il les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

-Moi je dis Tego et Massu car ils ont su saisir l'attitude de Danny et Sandy. Et surtout parce que Grease est LE film culte.

-Dirty Dancing convient aussi à ce moment là, Kamenashi. Répliqua Shige.

Le leader des Kat-Tun planta son regard dans celui de son amant et lui envoya LE regard, celui que Jin détestait, celui qui voulait dire « Si tu ne te rallies pas à mon choix, ce sera ceinture pendant des mois et des mois jusqu'à ce que je décide que l'affront que tu m'as fait est lavé. »

-Mais si je dois mettre mon côté sentimentale de côté. Tegoshi et Massu ont fait une meilleure prestation enfin disons qu'ils cumulent zéro fausse note alors que niveau justesse, ce n'était pas ça Bébé et Johnny. Et puis l'excuse de la danse ne sert à rien, on fait ça tout le temps. Discourra Jin.

-Ne les enfonce pas non plus. Puis la majorité du temps, on chante en playback quand on danse, Bakanishi ! Dit Kame tout en étant satisfait que son regard est encore marché.

-Yeah ! Hourra ! On est les meilleurs, mon nounours ! S'exclama Tegoshi en s'aggripant à Massu.

-Merci, les gars.

-C'est de bonne guerre. Viens Koya-chan. On a notre cours.

-Amusez vous bien, les beaux tourtereaux. Salua Jin.

-On file aussi avec mon cher idiot d'amant. Profitez bien de votre victoire, ca se fête. Dit Kazuya en leur faisant un clin d'œil puis il prit la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dehors.

-Ils ont raison, on doit en profiter. Annonça sensuellement Tegoshi.

-Exactement. Susurra Massu en attrapant les hanches de son amant.

-Je t'invite à la fête foraine. On va faire pleins de manèges et manger des montagnes de sucreries.

-Tu me connais trop bien, Tesshi. Sourit le goinfre.

Quand à Ryo et Yamapi, ils se sont lancés dans un marathon du sexe pour tester toutes les loges de la Johnny's, vides bien sûr.


End file.
